Más allá de la lente
by LovelessKiara
Summary: (AU) "Y ésa soy yo. Xion: la hermana de la novia, la cuñada del novio, soltera y masoquista como yo sola por aceptar ser la fotógrafa en su gran día. En el que debería ser mi gran día." Xion/Riku


Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes. Afortunadamente, o la saga sería una mier—"

Hola, hola, calamares(? Aquí traigo un oneshoot cuya trama llevaba planeando desde hacía tiempo… aunque nunca llegué a escribirlo hasta ahora. Y bueno, podemos decir que es la primera vez que escribo Riku/Xion. No es una pareja que me entusiasme, aunque sí me llega a agradar siempre y cuando se trate de un universo alterno (AU) por razones que yo encuentro obvias.

Y tal.

* * *

_¡Clic!_

Me obligo a mí misma a sonreír con satisfacción y aparto la cámara lejos de mí. Sé que la foto ha quedado perfecta y procuro seguir aparentando esa falsa alegría y pasar a la siguiente pareja de invitados. Al fin y al cabo, hay un precioso álbum esperando a ser rellenado con todas estas fotografías.

Doy una vuelta completa a la sala, sacando foto tras foto. Sí, ahí están Hayner, Pence y Olette, alzando sus copas de _champagne _en honor a la feliz pareja. Ahí está Sora, con su bochornoso discurso de padrino, rememorando viejos tiempos relacionados con su infancia y bromeando desenfadadamente con todo el mundo. Ahí están Demyx, tocando la guitarra; y Naminé, junto con Roxas y Axel charlando sobre vete a saber qué trivialidad. ¿Qué sabré yo? No quiero llamar la atención de nadie antes de darle al botón de la cámara. No quiero ninguna sonrisa falsa, ninguna expresión equivocada. Eso es lo bueno de las fotografías — capturan a la gente tal y cómo son. Sin mentiras, ni hipocresías.

Por eso me alegro de ser yo la fotógrafa. Sería imposible para mí mostrarme feliz, aunque sólo fuera un poquito, en un día tan trágico como este.

Veréis, yo no debería ser la que está aquí escondida de la multitud. Mi lugar debería estar ahí en medio, rodeada de todos mis amigos y mi familia. Y, como no, de mi marido. El único hombre al que he llegado a amar alguna vez, en quien he confiado todos mis secretos y pensamientos…

Sí, Riku acaba de casarse, pero no conmigo.

Bienvenidos a la boda de mi hermana.

En el fondo, no debería ser tan doloroso. Sin embargo lo es. Kairi siempre fue más bonita, más femenina y más querida por todos que yo. ¿Cómo no iba Riku a enamorarse de ella? ¿Cómo pude ser yo tan tonta de pensar que tenía alguna posibilidad? ¿Es así cómo se sentían las hermanastras de _La Cenicienta_ cuando ella bailaba con su príncipe el día de su boda?

Por favor, no me malinterpretéis. Quiero mucho a mi hermana y quiero mucho a Riku, y los conozco lo suficientemente bien a ambos como para saber que se quieren. Que se quieren de verdad. Y no les deseo nada más que lo mejor.

Pero, a pesar de ello, esa profunda sensación de que me están partiendo el corazón se resiste a abandonarme. Llevo seis años aprendiendo a sobrellevar que Riku y Kairi están juntos, pero nunca había sido tan doloroso como cuando anunciaron su compromiso. O como ahora, en la recepción de su maldita boda. ¿Acaso no lo ven? ¿No ven como esto me está matando? ¿Tan buena actriz soy, que les he convencido a todos de que no me importa? No, espera, no a todos. Llevo ya tiempo escuchando comentarios sobre "la pobre hermana de la novia". "La cuñada". Ésa soy yo. Xion: la hermana de la novia, la cuñada del novio, soltera y masoquista como yo sola por aceptar ser la fotógrafa en su gran día.

En el que debería ser mi gran día.

A lo lejos, pues soy incapaz de acercarme demasiado a ellos, observo como Riku le susurra algo a Kairi al oído y se pone en pie. Ella sonríe (nunca la he visto sonreír tanto), y asiente con la cabeza. No puedo sino admirar lo bonita que se ve, lo precioso que es su vestido. En cómo conjuntan sus ropas con las de su ahora marido, y en cuánto se aman el uno al otro. Antes de que pueda darme cuenta, ya ha cruzado la estancia y se ha plantado delante de mí.

-Quita esa sonrisita de bobo – bromeo, dándole un golpe en el pecho -. Arruinarás todas mis fotos.

-Seguro que encuentras la manera de arreglarlas – dice a su vez, sin disminuir dicha sonrisita de bobo un ápice -. Además, creo que me prometiste un baile, ¿no es así? No puede ser que haya bailado con todas menos con mi mejor amiga. Que antinatural.

El sonido de su risa es como un cuchillo afilado y caliente atravesándome el pecho. ¿Quién fue el imbécil que dijo que las mujeres no sufrían de la _friendzone_? Quiero gritar de desesperación, pero me contengo en el último momento y sigo con la broma en su lugar:

-Oh, prueba con Sora. O con Axel. Parecen muy dispuestos a sacarte a bailar.

-Luego. Primero te toca a ti – promete, y sin esperar mi respuesta, me coge de la mano y me conduce al centro de la pista.

Ninguno de los dos es buen bailarín, pero de algún modo logramos armonizarnos. Siempre lo hemos hecho. Es tan alto que mi cabeza llega a su pecho, y me alegro pues así no tengo que mirarle a los ojos y enfrentarme a su felicidad. La cámara que llevo colgada del cuello rebota contra su estómago, y un segundo ataque de risa tonta hace que vibren mis oídos.

-Déjala en la mesa, mujer – sugiere -. O acabará hecha pedazos, y tendré que pagarla yo.

Me aparto de repente, como si el contacto de su piel me quemara.

¿De verdad lo había olvidado?

Le miro a los ojos. Esa imperturbable alegría todavía brilla en ellos, sí, ahora con un deje de confusión por mi quizás exagerada reacción. Pero era obvio que no se acordaba de que aquella era mi adorada cámara, la primera cámara que tuve. La misma que me regaló él por mi cumpleaños, tantos años atrás.

Podéis adivinar quién fue el protagonista de mi primera foto.

Las lágrimas me empañan los ojos. Corro el riesgo de llorar, lo sé, pero hoy es su día y no puedo permitirme chafárselo por mis estúpidos sentimientos no correspondidos. Si estoy destinada a convertirme en un solo recuerdo, borrosa en la memoria de Riku — que así fuera.

Me llevo las manos al cuello y saco la correa por la cabeza con mucho cuidado. Mis movimientos son mecánicos, como los de una marioneta, pero no soy capaz de prestarles mucha atención. Vuelvo a mirar a Riku a los ojos, más vacilante ahora, pero las palabras escapan de mis labios antes de que pueda contenerlas.

-Antes, ¿qué tal una foto? Sólo tú y yo.

-Como en los viejos tiempos – asiente él, y me pasa un brazo por los hombros mientras levanto la cámara y centro nuestras posiciones. Entonces, y sólo entonces, me doy cuenta de cuánto me gusta que Riku sonría así, como el chico tonto que puede llegar a ser.

Una lástima que no fuera yo la causa de su sonrisa.

-¡Di "patata"! – me recuerda en el último segundo.

_¡Clic!_

* * *

No, ahora en serio, si alguien piensa de verdad que las chicas no sufren la _friendzone_ está muy equivocado/a…

Y sí, puede que esto haya tenido algunas influencias de la vida real, ¿pero qué más da? Quería escribir sobre Xion y Riku, y ya de paso practicar con otros tiempos y personas. Dejad un review y comentadme qué os ha parecido, ¿vale? :3


End file.
